02827
}} is the 2,829th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 10 January, 2001. Plot Part 1 It is morning at the Vicarage. Bernice is worrying about her half-sister Nicola visiting today. She is due at 2.30. All seems well at Wishing Well Cottage at breakfast. Cain suggests that they have a special tea tonight to celebrate a new era. He says that he will buy the ingredients if Lisa cooks it. She is happy with that, but looks shocked. Bernice is frantically trying to tidy the house. The doorbell rings and Bernice worries that Nicola is early. It is Tricia. She offers to tidy the house while Bernice gets ready. At the Vets Surgery Adam asks what the chances are of him becoming a partner. Zoe says she will talk it over with Paddy. Bernice comes down and is thrilled with the job Tricia has done. Tricia is offended when Bernice makes it clear that she wants her to leave, but understands that Bernice wants to meet Nicola alone. Ashley and Tricia both leave Bernice and go to the Woolpack. Nicola is waiting at the Bus Stop. Emily goes and talks to her. Emily thinks that she is waiting for a bus. Nicola asks which way the vicarage is. At the surgery Gloria is on the phone enquiring about the price of some Georgian chairs. Paddy comes in. He asks her how her date with Pollard went. She says that it was not a date. He asks if Pollard knows yet that she isn't really an antique collector. She says that she told him and also says that she has found a dealer who might be interested in her dining chairs. Paddy asks her where she will eat if she sells them. She is a bit jumpy and says that she has got other chairs. Bernice is waiting for Nicola. She is starting to think that she is not coming as it is getting late. Emily walks past the bus stop. Nicola is still there. Emily goes over and asks Nicola if she is alright. Nicola tells her that she is worried about meeting her half-sister Bernice. Emily says that she knows her and she is nice. Emily then tells Nicola that this could be a new beginning for Nicola as it was for her. She says that this was where she met Butch and it was the best thing that ever happened to her. Nicola says that she has a boyfriend called Darren, a ski instructor. She shows Emily a picture. They introduce themselves and Nicola goes on her way. Emily is left alone and she says "it was wonderful knowing you Butch". At the Woolpack Tricia thinks that someone should pop in on Bernice and Nicola in case they aren't getting on. Ashley says to leave them. Diane says they are probably laughing and joking together. She is looking very anxious. Bernice is still waiting and is getting nervous. The doorbell rings and she rushes around, then goes to the door. Nicola is there, they smile at each other. Part 2 Nicola eats all of her food. They both say how nervous they were. Nicola asks Bernice why she didn't contact her before. Bernice says that she didn't know about her. Nicola tells her that her father had always been honest about having another daughter, but he didn't know how to get in touch with her. Nicola sas that Rodney is the best. In the Post Office Cain asks Emily to put the food he wants on a tab. She says that they do not have one, but he walks out without paying for the food. Ollie tells her family that she has passed all her mocks. They say they will celebrate by having a meal together tonight. Bernice asks Nicola how she managed to come back because she thought she was working in France. Nicola says that she got the sack before Christmas, but she stayed in France to be with her boyfriend. She says that he was very understanding about her coming back to England to see Bernice. She says he begged her to go, bought her a ticket and told her not to rush back. At the Vet's Zoe talks to Paddy about Adam becoming a partner. Paddy doesn't seem too keen, but Zoe says that he is a good vet. Paddy has to agree. The Dingle's eat the food Cain bought. They make toasts. Lisa thanks Cain for buying the food. Zak comes round with a pot to put money in. Cain is generous with his contribution, but Emily says that she doesn't have anything to put in today. Cain says that it is not good enough. Emily says that she has spent nearly a day's wage on the groceries Cain didn't pay for. Cain puts money into the pot. Belle falls and hits her head. In the Woolpack they are all wondering about how things are going with Bernice and Nicola. Bernice and Nicola put on their make-up to get ready to go to the pub. Nicola tells her about her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her. She says that is probably what you get for being easy. Bernice says that she thinks that they are going to get on and she is glad that she is here. They hug. At Holdgate Farm The Reynold’s have dinner. They say that they should do this more often. Sean says that he won't be working late anymore. In the Woolpack Adam thanks Paddy for his support. He says this must mean that they haven't got any more hard feelings over Bev. Bernice walks in with Nicola. Tricia goes over and introduces herself. Bernice introduces her to everybody. When she introduces her to Diane she looks on edge. Emily says it is nice to be able to go into a family and be made to feel welcome (indicating that she wishes she did). Bernice takes Nicola aside and says that she is so glad that she is here. They hug, and Diane looks jealous. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday